


Shadow of the Angels

by driftingthroughthevoid



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Crossover, M/M, prose style writing, shinji is about as useful as he usually is, tabris is a hopeless sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingthroughthevoid/pseuds/driftingthroughthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>legend has it that there exists an entity powerful enough to bring back the souls of the deceased; however, travel to that land is strictly forbidden. tabris would do anything to get shinji back, even slay gods...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well, here it is. lovingly beaten out on a phone keyboard at all hours of the night, mine and Hannah's Shadow of the Colossus x Evangelion crossover. this will eventually tie itself into ICO as well. that said, you probably need to be intimately familiar with both games to enjoy/understand this work.
> 
> apologies for any grammatical/spelling errors, as well as the overall roughness of the writing. had I a computer, this probably would have seen a proper full-fledged fic, but you work with what you have.

every century a cursed, horned child is born.

they're considered an evil omen; herald of the apocalypse even.

shinji is born with horns

the son of the high priest

which sends the town into a panic.

Gendo assures the townspeople that it means nothing that it was his firstborn son, that the curse is indiscriminate.

Shinji is kept inside the temple in a plain room with a single, barred window and well taken care of

plain white tunic and khaki capris

rounded meals and regular baths

he's actually pampered a bit, all things considered, but his attendants are cold and short with him.

Shinji grows up lonely and hated and becomes withdrawn

(Yui commits suicide when Shinji is still a toddler)

he knows nothing about his fate, only that he is different and that is why he is treated so coldly.

he peers through the window on his tip-toes and watches other kids playing

one day he tugs on one of his attendant's sleeves (they jerk away from him as if burned) and asks if he can go outside too

that's the first time he meets the high priest, though he doesn't find out that Gendo is his father until much later

(overhearing a conversation outside his room)

Gendo stares coldly at him, all ceremonial robes and sigils, and tells him he is not to ever go outside

and that's that.

some nights Shinji sits on his bed with his knees drawn up and clutches at his horns, wishing they would go away or he could break them off and be normal

it's agony to even bump them against things; theyre not bone but they grow out of his skull like it.

after Shinji asks if he can go outside, a guard is assigned to his room to make sure he doesn't get any funny ideas

the post is considered a joke, Shinji's too small and too weak to get out.

he never tries.

the shift is rotated among the royal guard, mostly to the newbies.

the guards have a key into the room to check on Shinji periodically

this is when Tabris meets Shinji.

he's new to the guard, lanky and awkward in his early teens

he'd only ever heard rumors about the cursed child, terrible things and lies

so on the first night when he peeks in to make sure Shinji is asleep, he's floored

there's no monster inside.

just a painfully small waif of a boy sleeping peacefully.

so curious is he that he actually steps into the room to get a better look

curious about those bone-white horns tipped with black.

Shinji startles awake when the sword at Tabris' hip makes a noise against his belt.

Tabris nearly has a heart attack.

there's a long awkward moment

Shinji looking at the tabard, the sword, the pale hair and red eyes

doesnt know what to think, panicking

until Tabris gives a tiny, lopsided smile and says helplessly, "hi."

its the beginning of something new

in a world of walls and bars and coldness.

Tabris takes the guard post every chance he can get without looking suspicious

sneaks in at night to talk to Shinji

the younger boy clings to Tabris's presence, his kindness.

they stay up all night just talking.

Tabris tells him about the town and the royal guard and life outside the bars

Shinji listens eagerly, looks forward to the next time they get to talk.

after awhile he even starts to ask questions and open up

Tabris is pleasantly surprised to find that the previously near-mute boy is a good, if hesitant, conversation partner.

one night Tabris impulsively reaches out to touch his horns, curiosity burning at him

Shinji flinches and Tabris pulls back with an apology.

but after an awkward moment, Shinji says it's okay and Tabris hesitantly reaches out again

feels the almost wooden texture, gently taps the blunt tips with his fingers.

wine colored eyes watch shinji's cheeks turn pink.

ends up carding his fingers through the cropped hair around the base

circles down to his ear, his delicate tan neck

and before he knows it, pulls him in for a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Shinji, so touch-starved and innocent, feels his pulse race as his face burns bright red.

Tabris pulls away with another apology

Shinji bites his lip, hesitates, then kisses him back.

they spend the rest of the night kissing chastely and then just holding each other, awkward and young.

Shinji nearly quakes under Tabris's touch, so unused to affection

Tabris thinks he's adorable.

why would anyone hate this boy just because he's a little bit different?

if anyone bothered to get to know him, they'd have no doubt

this boy is not the end of days.

he's so vulnerable and sweet.

in a way Tabris is selfishly glad that Shinji is locked away, only his.

the thought makes him feel guilty

guilty enough to risk his neck one night and let Shinji out.

his heart's pounding so fast as they sneak down the corridor, hand-in-hand, leading him outside

they go the the hill behind the temple, on the edge of town away from any prying eyes.

Tabris shows him the stars for the first time without bars in the way.

they stay out until the sky starts to get light, curled up together.

in barely more than a whimper Shinji speaks;

"w-why am i hated...?"

Tabris looks down at him in surprise and Shinji is crying.

he feels so many emotions flare up at once; pity, anger, guilt, love.

"youve done nothing wrong," he says after a moment, pulling the boy in to his chest.

Shinji sobs suddenly and Tabris adds, "its them who are wrong to fear you."

its agony to make him go back to his little room, turn the key in the lock.

Tabris kisses his forehead and promises he'll let Shinji out again.

silently, he vows that someday he wont have to lock him back up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning is rather slow, apologies. i felt it necessary to give more groundwork than SotC did, though i don't begrudge them at all for leaving the original story so open-ended. it makes for lots of delicious speculation and crossover ideas XD

slowly Tabris starts to hatch a scheme.

the day of the ceremony is drawing near

Shinji's fourteenth birthday

his last.

unless Tabris has any say in it.

he starts to ferret away provisions

says nothing to Shinji during their stolen, starlit nights.

Shinji has no idea what's coming.

no one ever told him of his fate lest he rebel or try to escape.

despite all of his caution, though, Tabris' scheming does not escape the notice of the high priest

Gendo had noticed how eager Tabris seemed to take the guard shift

how he picked at his food and put it away "for later"

when Gendo catches a glimpse of them sneaking back in one early morning, he doesn't say anything.

just moves the execution to that afternoon.

Tabris is shocked to the core

numb as the head of the royal guard jovially tells him he doesnt have to stay up all night guarding the demon child any more.

there's nothing he can do.

Shinji's already being bathed and anointed for the ceremony.

it happens so fast

Tabris is sick to his stomach with it all

he desperately considers grabbing Shinji and running.

but the entire town is gathered at the plaza, the royal guard fully trussed up for the ceremony

and high priest Gendo, center stage, looking down at them all as Shinji is escorted up

hands bound, dressed in fine white silk

burial clothes.

he looks terrified, the spotlight on him

there's a small wave of murmuring through the crowd as he is revealed for the first time to most of the town.

blue eyes find red in the crowd

looking so desperate for reassurance.

Tabris swallows hard and smiles at him.

he nearly retches when Shinji's expression calms.

he's numb in place as Gendo gives a prayer about prosperity and peace

vision blurring as a silver goblet is offered to Shinji.

a painless death.

Shinji fumbles to hold it with his bound hands, obviously mystified, and looks at the high priest

downs it in one go after Gendo nods at him solemnly.

there's a whoop in the crowd

more praying and a final speech as Shinji is ushered back into the temple.

the crowd's focused on Gendo

but Tabris watches as Shinji's legs buckle halfway back.

there's a festival to usher in a new era of prosperity

Tabris feigns illness and doesn't participate

sick with grief, guilt, self-hatred.

he could have done _something_ , he thinks.

that night the guards sneak some ale into their quarters

Tabris declines to partake, but it's impossible to ignore them as they get drunk and merry and loud.

after they settle down, the guards start to trade stories back and forth

one mentions a rendezvous with a girl while the high priest was retelling the Forbidden Lands tale.

the other cocks his head to the side, says he doesnt remember ever actually hearing that one

and the older guard starts to tell the story, imitating Gendo's tone to much drunken snickering.

Tabris, who had been pretending to sleep this entire time, perks up a little as the familiar story is told.

it's little more than local history mixed with some lore to spice it up;

long ago, their people lived far away from where they currently were

and legend had it that their motherland was now home to a great and terrible force

one that could even bring back the dead.

the sword in the high priest's temple was supposedly the weapon used to slay the monster

and, by its nature, could call it back if it were taken into the forsaken lands.

but travel to that area was strictly forbidden

and the sword kept locked away safe to prevent anyone from getting wild notions.

notions like taking departed loved ones there and waking the demon.

Tabris waits until the guards pass out before he dares to move

the rational part of his mind is yelling at him that this is insane, this is suicide.

but he has nothing left to lose, does he?

fingertips tingling with adrenaline, he steals into the temple and tip-toes into the chamber where relics are kept

feeling both guilt and excitement bubble in him when he lays eyes on the sword.

it's surprisingly lightweight.

he unsheathes it a fraction to make sure there really is a blade within;

it shimmers in the low lighting like water and Tabris quickly straps it to his belt, swapping out his normal sword and setting it on the pedestal instead

it's obviously different but it's less suspicious than there being nothing there.

hurrying back to their quarters, he carefully extracts a map from one of the passed out guards' equipment

looks around trying to think of things he's forgetting, things he'll need.

hitches up his horse as quietly as he can, petting him reassuringly as he loads up with all the provisions he'd been squirreling away.

and then

holding his breath

he breaks into the chamber where Shinji was placed after the poison did its' work.

when his eyes find Shinji's painfully small form, he feels a rush of dèja vu

remembering the first time he saw this boy that he would go to the ends of the earth for.

Tabris scoops up the silk cloth laid across the table along with Shinji

frowns at how light the boy is in his arms

but then, that makes it easier to get himself and his charge onto Agro.

one hand holding the reins, the other keeping Shinji steady against his chest, they make their way out of the stables into the moonlight.

this is it.

betraying the guard, the high priest, his entire village.

Tabris looks down at the boy wrapped in cloth

one horn poking out, looking so peacefully asleep

and he has no doubts about what he's doing.

this is the only right course of action.

he doesnt want any future without this precious boy.

with his resolve steeled, they make their way to the edge of town

he takes a moment to look at the map, consider what route would be best...

and then they're off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things start to pick up a little more from here, promise~
> 
> also I'm probably going to montage through the angel battles since there are so many.
> 
> enjoy uwu

it takes a week of near-constant travel.

only daring to stop long enough to sleep and carefully ration out his supplies

checking the map and correcting their course

checking on shinji.

he looks so peaceful, it aches.

he'd always had a troubled look

slightly furrowed brows, the corners of his mouth tugged down.

tabris smoothes his bangs away and kisses him on the forehead,

sighs against cool skin that should be warm

and continues on.

when they finally reach the gate, Tabris, tired and hungry, perks up

holds Shinji closer as they pass through and onto a massive bridge.

Agro spooks a bit at how high up they are.

Tabris reassures him and they go on at a slow pace towards the castle.

the light is so bright

a jarring difference from the forest theyd emerged out of.

Tabris looks around at the barren landscape below, squinting

then looks up.

despite the harsh light all around...

there's no sun.

the light is coming from nowhere.

unsettled, Tabris holds Shinji closer.

this truly is a forbidden land.

the castle door opens automatically when they're close enough

as if it had been waiting for them.

Tabris steels his nerves and goes inside.

the door slides closed behind them.

inside is cool and slightly damp.

they proceed down a spiral path circling a pool of water

and come into what could best be described as a massive shrine.

outside light shines in from the opposite end of the gigantic hall

illuminating monstrous stone figures lining either side along the walls.

Agro's skittishness has gone and he proceeds calmly through the shrine

up to the front where the light is so bright that Tabris has to shield his eyes until they adjust.

there's a stone table of sorts at the front of the shrine.

it's like an altar.

swallowing thickly, he dismounts Agro and carefully pulls Shinji's wrapped form down into his arms

walks up the steps with the frail boy in his arms

and gently places him upon the altar.

the moment that he does, Tabris feels the air shift

as if the action has caught the attention of someone

or something.

Agro suddenly startles and Tabris turns to see shadowy figures emerging from the ground

and lurching towards him.

before he can even think about it fully, Tabris pulls out the sword.

it catches the light

...and the figures disappear like darkness in the face of the sun.

there's a moment of silence.

then

coming from all around and yet from nowhere,

a voice speaks.

"that sword.... so, thou art mortal."

the hair on the back of his neck stands on end at the sound.

it's both many and one voice

both right next to him and far away.

Tabris looks around automatically, though he knows he wont see any owner to the voice.

"...yes. i am here--"

"to beg us to bring back that child's soul." it finishes for him.

the silence sounds smug. eventually, Tabris nods. the voice chuckles.

"souls, once lost, cannot be restored. is that not the law of mortals?" it asks, condescending.

"please," Tabris is suddenly desperate. the voice sounds dismissive of his plight. "i'll do anything. he was sacrificed for being different."

there is another pause. it sounds thoughtful. "the horns...."

Tabris looks over at Shinji. "yes."

there is a long silence. Tabris is about to beseech the voice again when it speaks.

"many have come asking for us to bring back their loved ones. we have never done so."

tabris opens his mouth but then it continues, "but with that sword, we may just make an exception.

"in this land, there exist sixteen creatures. they have been given many names; angels, titans, colossi.... if thou were to destroy them all with that sword, perhaps we could return the favor and restore that child's life."

"...angels?" tabris looks behind him, to the idols along the wall. there's eight to a side. are those the colossi?

"yes." the voice sounds more interested, now. "the sword...is the only thing capable of killing them. hold it to the light and it shall point the way to their lairs.

"when you have defeated them all, we will grant thy wish. but be warned, the price you pay may be high indeed."

"it doesnt matter."

he'd already given up everything just for this chance.

"very well, then..."

the voice chuckles again, and is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tabris encounters his first angel!

the light points south.

tabris takes a moment to adjust agro's saddlebags and steel himself.

he hadnt given a second thought to agreeing to the voice's terms.

for shinji...

he would travel the world.

he would kill angels.

several times, he thinks he sees movement in the shadowy parts of the shrine

glances over and there's nothing.

it makes him feel paranoid and watched.

when he feels like he's as ready as he'll ever be, he walks up to the altar where shinji lies

watches a stray breeze play with his bangs and brushes it aside

then, with bow and arrow strapped to his back, he heads out of the shrine and in the direction of the sword's light.

the landscape is just as barren as it had looked from the bridge

though thankfully not as hot as he'd thought it would be.

the wind whips through his silvery hair, plays with his tabard, as they ride towards a canyon

and then, sooner than he'd thought, they reach a wall.

crumbling steps are too unstable for agro to climb.

tabris reassures him as he dismounts, tells him to wait for him to return

and starts up the stairs.

he skins his knee on the way up, misjudging the sturdiness of a step.

it stings but he continues, too jittery to stop.

he forgets all about the discomfort when he reaches the top.

there, not thirty feet away...

an angel.

a giant.

a god.

it doesnt seem to notice tabris- who dropped down to the ground as soon as he saw the monster.

easily seven times his height, probably more

a vaguely human figure walks through the canyon at a slow pace.

where it should have skin, there instead is a dense fur interspersed with coal-black hide

armor made of crumbling rock covers it in places, looking as though it grows out of the angel.

tabris swallows.

he's meant to kill that creature

and fifteen more.

the thought spurs him into action

there's few hiding places in the canyon aside from where he is.

but the creature is slow and boxed in by the cliff walls

and its' back is turned.

with a final, quiet second to steel himself, tabris sets off at a run towards the giant

he gets most of the way there before the angel notices him.

it stops lumbering along, stiff, and tabris feels his stomach drop as it starts to turn

the angel's face...

is a mask.

tabris' blood runs cold as the countenance looks down at him.

he's rooted to the spot

staring up at his death.

the canyon is silent save for the wind pulling at his clothes.

then

tabris charges.

\- - -

the fight is long and harrowing

but after it all

sporting a broken wrist and panting

tabris walks away alive.

the angel lays in a heap, black blood still running from the broken sigils on its' body.

tabris thinks in a weary haze, clutching his wrist, that the voice could have told him about the sigils.

he's so tired.

a sound from behind him makes him startle and turn

and his red eyes go wide.

the angel...getting up?

no...

dark tendrils rise from the giant's corpse from the aforementioned sigils

forming a dark, restless cloud above it.

is this the monster's soul?

tabris barely has time to wonder what they are, nevermind run, before the tendrils suddenly shoot out at him.

he stumbles back in shock.

they hit him square in the chest

and go straight through his soul.

tabris is unconscious before he hits the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that skipping the angel battle isn't too much of a letdown. given the style being employed (and that im crap at writing fights), a cut seemed appropriate.


End file.
